Emma's Blanket
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Aurora finds something interesting in one of Emma's boxes.


**This was a prompt submitted to me by bauerfanstraten: "You still need your baby blanket?"**

It wasn't a castle, but it was still beautiful. Aurora didn't know much about houses in the modern realm, she and Phillip had spent a majority of their time in a room at Granny's. After their divorce, she had moved into the Charming loft until she and Emma were finally ready to get a place of their own.

The place wasn't overly huge, but it was big enough for their family. David had helped Emma baby proof the place for little Phil. Henry's room (for the weekends he'd spend with them), had enough space for all his books. There was even a garden for Aurora, which had been so important to her.

The master bedroom was the last one to be unpacked. Aurora and Emma had spent so much time working on making sure their boys were comfortable, they had nearly forgotten about it. Until one day with their kids were with their other parents and they stumbled in kissing, when Emma tripped over a rather large box. They knew it was time to start unpacking.

"I still can't believe you don't have that much stuff," Aurora said. "You've been in this realm far longer than I."

"I've never been one that's overly sentimental about things," Emma replied, hanging up one of her leather jackets.

"I know, but even I have more clothes than you."

Emma shrugged. "Not my fault that you actually took my mother up on going shopping with her."

"Hey, you even said that my clothes were pretty."

"Pretty for you. I'm not the floral dress type."

Aurora giggled and opened up one of Emma's boxes. She cocked an eyebrow when she found a blanket inside and slowly lifted it out. It wasn't quite big enough to be a quilt, in fact it looked quite similar to the blanket that Granny had made for little Phil when they ended up in Storybrooke for good. The only difference was, Emma's had purple lace along with her name written on it.

"You still need your baby blanket?" She lightly teased. The minute she saw Emma's eyes, she regretted opening her mouth. "Em…"

Emma snatched the blanket from her hand and held it close for a minute before stuffing it into a wardrobe.

"Don't worry, you don't have to see it," she mumbled.

"Emma, I was just…"

"You know what? Here." Emma quickly unpacked that last box. "The rest of this is yours, I'm going for a walk."

Emma turned around and headed out the door. Aurora let out a sigh, pulling the blanket from the wardrobe again and sliding down onto the bed. She hadn't meant to upset Emma, it was just a little funny. Emma was a kickass warrior, she had been able to defeat Cora of all people. It was a surprise to see that someone liked her needed a baby blanket, especially since she wasn't an overly sentimental person.

She got up and headed downstairs, where she found Emma hovering by the door. "I thought you were going for a walk."

"I'm trying not to run away every time I get upset."

Aurora nodded, stepping closer. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I have a stuffed bear from when I was younger."

"And yet my blanket was such a surprise?"

"It's just…we're different. You barely hold onto anything, I just didn't think that a blanket would be one of them."

Emma sighed, taking it back from Aurora and running her fingers over it. "It was what my parents wrapped me in before they put me through the wardrobe. Growing up…it was all I had of them. It was the only thing that was really mine. Everything else, clothes, toys, whatever, they all were borrowed. Things I had to give back when I moved from home to home. My blanket was all I had, the one thing that let me know that at one point, I was loved."

Aurora nodded. Sometimes she forgot of the terrible childhood that Emma had. It was yet another way that they differed. "It's a very nice blanket. I'm sorry I teased you."

Emma chewed on her lip. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's special to you and I'm glad you had it to keep you safe over the years." She pecked her lips. "Just know, Emma, you don't need a blanket anymore to be the only sign of love."

Emma lightly smiled. "I know, thank you. I love you too."


End file.
